Many lung cancers overexpress HER2/neu. Overexpression of HER2/neu is a marker for intrinsic multidrug resistance in nonsmall cell cancer cell lines and a marker for poor prognosis in lung cancer. Carboplatin-paclitaxel has become the standard treatment of advanced nonsmall cell lung cancer (NSCLC). The primary objectives of this Phase II pilot trial are to assess toxicities associated with the combination of carboplatin/paclitaxel and Herceptin; to determine median time to progression, one-year freedom from progression, and one year survival; and the overall response rate.